Hetalia Drabbles
by Noblige
Summary: A collection of drabbles of various pairings in Hetalia. Ratings may go up, and characters will change depending on the most current update.
1. Good Morning: Giripan

**Summary**: In which Japan and Greece exchange greetings after a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>"Good Morning"<strong>

_Giripan_

Japan stirred, warmth bathing his skin as he pushed himself off the futon he had been laying on. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, the island nation sat up, blinking the sleep away as golden, evening sunlight filtered into the room through the sliding screen doors.

Taking another look around the room, Japan realized he must've fallen asleep sometime earlier in the afternoon. With a soft sigh, he noted in the back of his mind that he'd have a lot of work to catch up on later. However, his train of thoughts was cut short when a soft snore roused his attention.

Glancing to his left, he saw a mop of unruly brown hair with a tell-tale split curl. The softest hint of a smile embraced Japan's face as he brushed the brunette locks away from the face of Greece, who was sound asleep like always.

Without thinking, Japan leaned forward and placed a quick, chaste kiss on the other nation's cheek before pulling back. A moment passed as a slight blush found its way on his face. What had come over him for him to do that?

Japan pressed two fingers to his lips, eyes wide, and his blush growing darker by the second as he replayed what he had done over and over again in his mind. Chastising himself quietly within his mind, he shut his eyes and willed the desire to do it again out of his head.

However, before the Asian nation could smack his self on the head, a warm hand was placed upon his cheek. Opening his eyes, Japan saw Greece's beautiful, green-blue eyes staring into his own dull brown ones lazily. The hint of a smile was tugging the corner of Greece's lips up as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together, bringing both of his hands up to place on either side of Japan's head.

"_Ohayo_," Greece said whimsically in a breathy voice in the Japanese tongue. Japan smiled brightly as he placed his hands over top of Greece's, fretting completely forgotten.

"_Kalisp__é__ra_," Japan replied, just as quietly, in Greek. He was answered with a full grin when lips pressed against his in another way of saying "good morning".

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alright so I took my other story down to be revised because I came up with a couple different new ideas. This is my Hetalia drabbles/ficlets. They're short scenarios that are completely meaningless and don't really have a plot that I felt like writing. Most of it will be couples with some fluff and whatnot, but to be safe, the rating will be at T. It may go up from there sometime later on in the future though. Anyway, thank you for reading. ^^

(By the way, if you want a certain scenario to be written, I'll gladly write it if you drop me a PM! Pairings I usually - and preferably - write are: RusAme, Spamano, FrUK, PruCan, Giripan, GerIta, KimchiBurger, DenNor, SuFin, AusHun/PruHun...)

_Ohayo _- "Good Morning" in Japanese

_Kalisp_éra __- "Good Evening" in Greek (I think? Correct me if I'm wrong)


	2. Be My Hero: KimchiBurger

**Summary**: A night of mindlessly playing video games turns into a confession.

* * *

><p><strong>Be My Hero<strong>

_KimchiBurger_

The time was well past midnight, yet that grand house amongst the trees with those fanciful gates had windows flashing blue from the light of a television screen.

Two young men – or rather _nations _– stood with controllers in their hands, hollering at each other as they smashed at the buttons, playing versus mode on a new game that America had recently gotten from Japan. Behind them was an old, comfy couch littered with random articles of clothing, open chip bags, soda cans, and the wayward popcorn bits. A large, flat screen TV loomed before them as they hurried pressed the buttons, vocally urging their respective characters in the video game to beat the other.

"Winning originated in me, da ze~!" South Korea exclaimed with a determined smile upon his lips as he proceeded to execute a combo only those who spent hours playing the game would know by heart. America swore as South Korea's character beat him, depleting his character's health bar down to nothing almost instantaneously.

"Damn it, I thought for sure I was gonna beat you this time!" America stated as he dropped the controller onto the couch. The Asian nation set the controller down as well before hopping on to the couch, sending random pieces of food flying here and there, with a full out grin on his face. America had to admit he liked seeing the other nation so happy. It made him look cute.

"Well, I played it lots to practice after Japan told me you'd be getting it!" South Korea said happily, scooping some popcorn out of the long forgotten bowl sitting dejectedly off to the side. America felt around for a half-eaten chip bag, quirking a brow at the other's strange words.

"What do you mean you practiced?" Narrowing his eyes, America felt betrayed.

"You won't give up until I beat you, right? Well, I wanted to spend more time with you so I made sure to play it enough so I'd know all the characters' moves, and until not even Japan can beat me at it! I mean, I really like you so I thought-" A gasp escaped South Korea's lips when he realized he had said too much. He blamed the fact that he was still up when it was well past four in the morning, hyped up on Red Bull, and America was just looking so _hot_ in nothing but a tank top and jeans… Shaking his head so much that the curl on his head whipped around, South Korea eyed America carefully as his sleeve-covered hands pressed against his mouth.

America stared at him, looking contemplative before that face-splitting smile broke across his face.

"So you've fallen for the hero, huh?" America asked, accompanied by his famous laugh. With a slight blush, South Korea nodded as the blond nation patted him on the back, "Okay, but be careful! Heroes' lovers are usually the ones targeted the most by the villains!"

South Korea lowered his hands, smiling slightly as he assumed that the last line meant that his love was indeed reciprocated.

"As long as you're the hero who saves me in the end, I'm okay with it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I really felt the need/urge to write, so when I got a PM from a reader requesting me to write something for KimchiBurger, I _had_ to do it right away. Therefore, I give you "Be My Hero". I really don't know what game they'd be playing. Street Fighter? Tekken? Whichever game that has the player in versus mode, or whatnot. I don't play many video games. The only reason why I know some is because my younger cousin is a gaming fanatic.

So yeah, anyway... KimchiBurger, my fellow Hetalia fans! Now to be totally honest, I had no idea how I was going to go about South Korea confessing accidentally. And I hope they're not _too_ OOC... OTL


	3. In Between Bells: DenNor

**Summary**: In which Mathias can't wait to see Lukas in between periods during transition. Gakuen!Hetalia (Human AU), Human Names Used, & like one swear word

* * *

><p><strong>In Between Bells<strong>

_DenNor_

Mathias bolted out the door the moment the bell rang, not once listening to his teacher's shouts about the project that was due the following Friday. Of course, being the type of person he was, he wouldn't care about it and forget it until the night before said project was due.

Four minutes of transition to get to the next class, yet only a single thought was in his mind as he wove throughout the crowds of students flocking into the halls after being released from the classrooms. Many shuffled along, uneager to get to the next class whilst others – mainly freshmen – darted to and fro, afraid of being late.

Being a third year, Mathias already had an easy habit of getting to the next class in time as he ducked behind a tall Russian student and danced away from a small Japanese sophomore that was carrying far too many books to be good.

All that was on his mind was finding that one boy. The one with the blond hair, strange curl, and usually expressionless eyes. Weaving through a herd of six adolescents – four of which were seniors, and two were sophomores – Mathias spotted the very person he had been searching for.

Three minutes were left.

Fluffing up his unruly, blond hair, the Dane sauntered up to the shorter blond who was putting books away into his locker.

"_Norge~_" Mathias sang, to which the other ignored. He could almost feel the ticks on his watch as time began its countdown. He hated being separated from his Norwegian boyfriend; however, time as a force that no one could control.

Lukas continued to ignore the tall Dane looming beside him as he shoved a few textbooks into his book bag, shouldering it and reaching into his locker once again to pick up his Norse mythology book. Finally slamming his locker door shut, he turned to Mathias who still had a wide grin on his face.

Two minutes.

"Mathias," Lukas said in monotone, "You're going to be late."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because…"

One minute.

By then, Mathias already had his arms around Lukas's waist, embracing the Norwegian upward into a deep kiss that explained just how much Mathias had missed the other – even in the short time span of just two hours since they had last seen each other. Lukas's eyes widened as he tried to push the idiotic Dane off of him; however, the other's strong grip was unrelenting.

Surrendering within the following few moments, Lukas kissed back – answering the longing that Mathias was portraying – as he wrapped his arms around the taller blond's neck.

Thirty seconds.

The internal alarm in both of them went off, commanding them to get their asses moving or else they were going to be late for class. Reluctantly, Mathias pulled away – breathless and grinning like an idiot. Lukas reflected his breathless state; however, his eyes were downcast as Mathias pecked him on the forehead and turned to leave.

"See you later," Mathias called over his shoulder, "I'll miss you!" With that, he jogged off to his next class – leaving Lukas staring after him.

"…Miss you, too…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm not very satisfied with this, to be completely honest. I need to practice portraying Denmark and Norway better, because I haven't ever _truly_ written them.

If you could point out any of my mistakes, or give me advice on what Denmark and/or Norway should act like, please do! (DenNor isn't my completely _favorite_ pairing, so I don't read up too much on them.) _For kimchi71399_!

_Norge_ - Norway in...Danish? ^^;;


	4. Dancing at Dusk: AusHun & GerIta

**Summary**: Every evening, two beings not quite on this plane of life anymore appear and begin dancing in Ludwig's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing at Dusk<strong>

_AusHun & GerIta_

With a quiet sigh, Ludwig placed the book he had been reading quite diligently for the past few hours down atop of his desk. He glanced outside the window to see that the sun had begun its slow, gradual descent below the horizon, marking the day's end as it began to draw to a close.

Taking a look at the digital clock beside him, Ludwig decided he still had three hours to kill before Feliciano arrived for dinner. Which meant the German would have time to watch _them_.

There were whispers when Ludwig had first bought his small, cozy apartment. There had been whispers and _warnings_. Warnings about the strange phenomenon with people moving into the apartment, then right back out only days later; weeks at the longest.

The first few days, Ludwig had taken no heed to the rumors about frying pans moving on their own or melancholy, classical music wafting through the apartment from the center of the living room area. That, however, was at first. After the first week, things began happening.

Pots and pans in his kitchen began moving themselves from where he put them in the cabinets to out on the counter as if someone were ready to cook with them. Pieces of classical music – such as from Beethoven or Mozart – began to play when Ludwig didn't even have his music player on, let alone his iPod even being hooked up to the speakers.

He had told Feliciano, who had - in response - instantaneously become scared, fretting that there were ghosts haunting the home…

Which had been proven true when, one evening, Ludwig and Feliciano were about ready to settle down to watch a movie – and they dimmed down the light – when two silhouettes appeared. One was of a man wearing quite the fancy clothes, and the other was a woman wearing an elaborate dress from what Ludwig could tell.

Feliciano had practically jumped ten feet into the air; however, classical music began to play as the ghostly couple waltzed across the small area that was the living room space. After a few moments, Feliciano had become intrigued by their dance and calmed down enough to set beside Ludwig, watching entranced as the two moved in total sync with one another.

It was just as the sun was beginning to touch the horizon when this phenomenon occurred. Every day, at the exact time when the sun began to set – these two would just appear and begin their dance.

Sometimes, if the lighting was right, Ludwig could make out some of the features on the two people. The girl had long hair, and she was very pretty. The man was handsome as well, with the softest expression on his face as he gazed at the girl when they danced together.

The two would continue on dancing until the sun all but faded from the sky, and only then would they vanish as well.

Ludwig exited his study and pushed the door to the living room that had the small kitchenette stowed in the corner open. He flicked the light on and dimmed it down just enough so that he could see the figures again.

Of course, being the kind of person he was, Ludwig had done a bit of research on these two people. The only owners of the home before that matched this description were a couple by the names of Roderich Edelstein and Elizaveta Edelstein-Hedervary.

They were the firsts to own this apartment, which dated back to the 1800s. It seemed that they had passed away quite tragically when the part of the building this apartment was in had burned – the rather sloppy layout of the building having trapped them inside.

Suddenly, something moving caught the corner of Ludwig's eyes. He turned his attention on the two figures that materialized out of thin air and joined together, clasping hands. A touch of a smile was brought to his lips as an echo of a love long gone played out before him in his very own living room.

And as Ludwig leaned back to watch the two twirling around each other - Roderich dipping Elizaveta ever so delicately - he contemplated asking Feliciano for a dance after dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I got inspired to write something about ghostly lovers after reading a short story called _Sonata for Harp and Bicycle_ by Joan Aiken, which I must admit is quite the interested read. I already had the idea for lovers being ghosts or something from reading a couple of fanfics in a different fandom I write for, although it the plot or whatever just wouldn't come to me.

But anyway, here's my AusHun fanfiction, _Dancing at Dusk_, for you~ Hope you like it.


End file.
